


What do you wish for?

by Ukani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukani/pseuds/Ukani
Summary: Death envelops Daenerys and she only wishes to see her bear.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this OTP, it may not be the best but hopefully you like it.  
If you have any critique or advice please do they will be much appreciated.  
And can we all be nice to each other in the comments.

The dagger plunged through her chest leaves dazed and weary. she collapses in Jon's arms, unable to comprehend the situation.

A cloak of darkness over takes her, unable to see, she could only speak.

She felt weak, pain running through her body.

"Im hurt" she said with a soft tone, the only words tolarable with the pain she felt through her body. She remembered those words, it had always gloomed over her like a nightmare.

"I couldn't save him" she said softly with tears over running through her eyes.

Jon Snow knowing nothing of what was said hesitantly asked with tears and sadness swelling his throat," Who do you speak of...My Queen?".

With a faint smile, all she conjured was the memory of who he was and what he meant to her.

"My Bear... My sweet old Bear".

"He was always there, his persistence made him arrogant. He always resembled a humble and gentle man. My anger and outbursts of fury never seemed to hesitate him".

She felt the blood running out her nose and the blood trickling from her pale blood red lips.

With her thoat filling with blood she knew there wasn't much time before she would leave this damned world.

It felt like a wonderful revelation to think of. She had all but forgotten about the damn thrown.

"Was it worth it?" she had seemed to have asked the question meaning for Jon to answer.

Jon with a sincere look knew his answer but something told him that she already knew. Daenerys had always had a means of telling someones emotions just from the face they would conjure.

" He would have told me the same thing and I would have listend. I always valuedvalued his opinion. Although I never seemed to see the pain he sufferd. He hid his feelings for my benefit and hapiness. For all those years he watched me pleasure myself with others affection, and never interfered with his feelings. He let me hurt him and he never gave in. What queen am I if I can't prevent others from pain. He never wanted bodily affection, all he ever wanted was my love...and...and I couldn't.

He lived with it, he seemed to accept it. He... he died thinking that I never loved him.

I couldn't save him although he always saved me. He gave in to the pain when the dead had fallen and fell to the floor when I was safe. He died in my arms and I couldn't save him".

She could not hold back anymore the flood that had infiltrated her eyelids could not be held back any longer.She let go of the overwhelming tears. She had felt comfort in that release, she could breath with as much ease as her body would let her.

Jon gaining the chance to speak seized the opportunity.

"When Ser Jorah returned to your service at Dragon Stone, it was clear with the affection in your eyes that you cared for him, I remeber those eyes of his, he never dozed from your eyes and your embrace. I had not known your relationship with your Knight but I new the affection in his eyes. It was love Daenerys".

" After what I've done to everyone of this land, his natives. Do you suppose he would still have me Jon?" Daenerys asks searching for a reassuring answer in the eyes of her lover.

Unable to speak, Jon knew these were the words Daenerys needed.

"Ser Jorah has and always will love you, that I do not doubt".

A smile of reassurance blazed across the Targeriyan face.

She began to graze the face of her lover admiring his features.

Jon Snow feeling this embraces her affection.

She could feel herself tensing up. This was it, her hour glass had reached its end.

She asked Jon if she would ever forgive her for her treachery towards the innocent. Jon touched by the remark, he softly nods his head in acceptance of the apology.

With tears running down the mans face, Daenerys wipped them away even with the darkness overwhelming her sight.

With the little strengh she had she mutterd the words her Bear had told her when he had succumbed to his wounds.

"I love you, I always will" she mutterd to Jon.

With tears drowning his eyes he returned the affection. "I will always love you... Daenerys... My Queen."

She had breathed her last death with a smile.

With thoughs running through her mind she was determind to see her true love... her Bear... her sweet Bear.


	2. Greetings and confusion

Chapter 2:

Ser Jorah~

"Kahleesi"?, Remarked by a strange man.

"Do you wish to see her?, she is under judgment, you are forbidden from seeing her".

"I do not ask to see her I demand".

"May I abruptly ask... why Daenerys, why is she worth all this?".

" I believed all my life that mankind was it's maker, there could never have been any higher being than ourselves, but then I saw a girl walk into a fire with three dragon stone eggs, I thought she'd be black and bones but..."

"But you saw her walk out with three great drangons, unscathed and unharmed. A fascinating story I must say, but that would not mean you wish to..."

Ser Jorah withought hesitation had grabbed the man by his silk collar and stared into his eyes, he had no time for chit chat and reminiscing.

"Ser Jorah I do advise that you..."

He hadn't finished his sentence, his sudden stop occured with the look in Ser Jorah's eyes, In the eyes of the knight the man saw a fearsome bear. His eyes conveyed anger and but resentment, Jorah knew he could not hurt him, but he convinced the gentleman to let him through other wise.

"Okay... Okay", the man exclaimed

Ser Jorah had put him down rough yet gently.

"If you wish so, Ser Jorah you may proceed, but you wouldn't like to see the person she has become".

" Whatever she did or did not do... I do not care of it. I now her well and i've known her dreams and intentions for the world, the world did not deserve her."

Ser Jorah reached the end of the room and was ahold of the doorknob, when he had opened the door he had turnt to the man and remarked:

"She is my Queen, she is a Khaleesi..."

"She is my Khaleesi"  
~o0o~

Daenerys had woken up as if from a nightmare but she knew it was not.

She could still feel the dagger in her heart, with hesitation and caution she slowly examined her chest but found there to be no dagger in her. She looked around her and was positioned in an ominus room.

The room was all white with clouds hovering the floor. She looked to her left were three doors had been positioned.

The first door to the left was a glicening bright yellow door, almost blinding but appealing to the eyes. In the middle was a door grey and mysterious, it gave of an attraction to Daenerys as if it were calling her. She did not know the reason but the door seemed fimiliar.

The door on the left was dark and devilish it only screamed fear into Daenerys.

Suddenly a pair of to little feet appeared before her, bewildered by the sudden appearance Daenerys studied the person's features.

She was a little girl with silver white hair and red blond hairs atop her head by her hair line which resonated with her silver hair. She had big blue eyes, eyes that peirced Daenerys soul.

She had seen eyes like this before, but before she could wonder through her thoughts about the eyes she was brought back with the small voice instructing attention.

"Hello Daenerys Targeryan, its an honour to finally meet you", Said the small girl.

Although confused Daenerys was able to comply with the girls greeting.

" Hello young one... and who might you be".

" I don't have a name", said the girl unbotherd.

" Although I do remember a pretty lady calling me "Joerlynnae", she remerked.

"Well nice to meet you Joerlynnae", Daenerys concluded, but a thought hung in Dany's head. She has heard the name 'Joer' before but could not put a tongue on where from exactly.

The little girl spoke once again with a little bit of authority, "Daenerys? You are sought after by the lord of light, You have been summoned by the almighty".

"Lord of light?", she had heard that name from the Red Witch 'Melissandre'.

"Yes he wishes to see you, if you could kindly follow me", said Joerlynnae.

With no further instruction Joerlynnae had turned, her back facing Daenerys, and skipped away on her little feet.

Hesitantly Daenerys followed.  
~o0o~

"Slow down", remarked Daenerys, "She has alot of energy with little feet like those", Dany whisperd to herself.

Withought even noticing Joerlynnae had halted, a suprise Dany might have caught to late. She had also halted as well nearly colliding with the little girl.

"How do you skip so fast?" Daenerys exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"What seems to be the matter",Dany asked.

Joerlynnae seemingly ignoring the question replied, "Were here".

Confused, Dany asked, "Where here? I don't understand".

"The Judgement Room", Joerlynnae replied.

Daenerys had not noticed untill now that their location had changed.

A little gasp escaped Daenerys mouth as she was met with a rather larger room than the previous one she had awoken from. There had been rows upon rows of seats faced towards Daenerys.

A strong Aura clouded the room and it was a power that could not be ignored.

Fear and anticipation overwhelmed Dany, questions running through her head Dany wondered what the Lord of Light would look like, his aura was defenitly frightening and sent a chill down Daenerys spine.

Joerlynnae seemed unbotherd and was rather calm with a joyous mischivous smile on her face.

How could she be smiling Dany thought, but here questions were soon answered.

To her own dissatisfaction a Big Round man had appeard before them with a warm smile to his face.

He appeard before Daenerys and Greeted her.

"Hello Daenerys, I'm the Lord of Light".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
